El comienzo de mi vida a tu lado
by Dria Chiba
Summary: Especial en honor a nuestra adorada Serena por el día de su cumpleaños, donde Serena narra el comienzo de su vida al lado del amor de su vida; Darien.
1. Nuestro último día de solteros::

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son obra de la gran Naoko Takeuchi_**

 ** _Hola chiquillas bellas, hoy les traigo una nueva historia, una donde Serena relata todos los hechos que ocurren en su último día de soltera, el día de su boda y el día después…_**

 ** _También les cuento que esta historia es muy rosa, sin el drama usual que suelo usar en mis historias… aun asi espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _._**

 ** _::Nuestro último día de solteros::_**

.

El timbre de la puerta vuelve a sonar y yo sigo quieta, a mí alrededor… el sol está comenzando a ocultarse. No sé muy bien porque pero estoy nerviosa, no debería, llevo esperando el día de mañana con ansias por casi dos años y, ahora parezco una chiquilla asustada. El timbre vuelve a sonar, y mamá asoma su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

―Serena ¿No vas a abrir? ―pregunta impaciente.

―Sí, ya voy ―contesto regresando la mirada a la puerta.

Y sin pensarlo más, de un jalón abro la puerta, lo primero que ven mis ojos es la radiante sonrisa de mi prometido, que mañana será mi esposo, y entonces la danza de las mariposas comienza en mi estómago, con fuerza, como siempre que lo miro.

Es tan guapo, no puedo creer que el día de mañana uniré mi vida a un hombre tan perfecto como Darien, sus ojos azules son mi perdición, su sonrisa provocativa que en este momento me regala… todo él es tan perfecta, que incluso he dejado de respirar. Darien significa tanto para mí, mucho más que un apuesto rostro, es mi vida en pequeños detalles y hermosas sonrisas… es la mano que me guía… dios me inspira tantas cosas.

Con brusquedad aspiro aire inundando mis pulmones y siento como mis mejillas se colorean de inmediato ante mis reacciones tan infantiles.

―Hola princesa ―dice Darien con aquella sonrisa que me enamora cada día más.

―Hola ―susurro.

―Hola Darien ―La voz de mi mamá me hace dar un pequeño saltito, ni siquiera la he oído venir ―Es su última noche de solteros… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías haber salido con tus amigos…? ―dice mamá con reproche. No puedo evitar que una mueca se forme en mis labios, ya que Darien y yo hemos decidido no hacer nada de eso esta noche. Simplemente lo usual, vernos hasta tarde y después despedirnos con un tierno beso.

―Lo se Ikuko, pero mi madre desea ver a Serena por algunos preparativos de última hora para la boda… la traeré temprano ―explica Darien mientras toma mi mano suavemente y me acerca hacia él.

―Si mamá, Atena me ha llamado… volveré pronto ―explico balbuceando mientras siento como Darien me jala con el hacia afuera de la casa.

―Está bien chicos… ¡pórtense bien! ―dice mi mamá mientras una risita tonta inunda sus labios.

No puedo evitar que mis mejillas vuelvan a enrojecerse, Darien ríe bajito cuando la puerta de la casa se cierra detrás de nosotros.

―Hemos esperado tanto tiempo… qué más da, esperar una noche más ―susurra Darien para mi mala suerte, lo que hace que enrojezca aún más.

A veces me siento como una chiquilla, no es que sea una mujer muy madura, pero a mis veinte años no puedo evitar enrojecer con aquellos comentarios.

No puedo negar que amo con todo mi corazón a Darien, somos novios desde que yo apenas tenía dieciséis años y él veintiuno, pero Darien siempre ha sido todo un caballero conmigo, respetándome y respetando las reglas de mis padres, a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, él abre la puerta del auto y me tiende la mano para que salga, yo me lanzo a sus brazos casi inconscientemente y vuelvo a sonrojarme ante mi comportamiento, pero es que lo necesito tanto… tanto, tanto.

Levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, oh sus ojos refulgen extrañamente, se ve aún más hermoso mientras me mira fijamente y, entonces comienza a acercarse lentamente a mis labios, para depositar un suave beso.

Me pierdo el beso, en las mágicas sensaciones que Darien siempre despierta en mí, no sé por qué pero día a día estas se hacen aún más fuertes, tanto que a veces me asustan.

De pronto siento como me suelta con brusquedad, sus manos abandonan mi cintura y me siento un poco desorientada al perder su contacto, respiro hondo antes de buscarlo con la mirada y cuando mi mirada lo encuentra alcanzo a ver como respira con brusquedad antes de regalarme una radiante sonrisa.

―Vamos, mi madre nos está esperando ―susurra mientras me ofrece su mano para que entremos juntos a la casa de sus padres.

.

Apenas entramos en el salón de la casa, Atena me saluda con un afectuoso abraso para seguido tomar mi mano y llevarme con ella hasta el gran comedor.

―Oh querida, estamos en problemas, la florería que nos entregaría los arreglos de mañana, me ha cancelado en último momento… pero afortunadamente he conseguido alguien que nos los entregaran a tiempo para la recepción, solo que necesitas escoger cuál de todos te gusta más. Creo que ninguno es tan bello como el que habíamos escogido anteriormente, pero debemos adaptarnos a estos modelos ―dice con palabras apresuradas, que solo logran marearme aún más, mientras me entrega un pequeño muestrario con bellos arreglos florales.

Lo ojeo sin prestarle demasiada atención, puedo sentir a Darien cerca de mí, su cuerpo irradiando colar detrás de mí, eso hace que mi concentración se valla al demonio nuevamente. De pronto un bello arreglo, con rosas blancas al rededor, para dar paso a un sinfín de hermosas rosas rojas y estas se pierden en el centro para terminar justo en medio una hermosa vela plateada, llama mi atención.

El dedo de Darien señalando justo el que ha llamado mi atención, me dice que a él también le ha gustado.

―Ese ―Susurro suavemente, es hermoso e ideal para nosotros ―¡Ese me gusta! ―Repito mientras se la muestro a Atena, que siente satisfecha mientras me quita el muestrario de las manos.

―Muy bien, este será ―Dice mientras toma el muestrario con algunas otras cosas y se encamina apresurada hacia la salida ―Volveré en un par de horas… tengo aun tanto que hacer ―Grita Atena sin detener su camino ―por favor Darien llévala temprano a casa, ya sabes lo que pienso de que estén solos… aunque estén aun día de casarse ―añade antes de que se escuche como la puerta se cierra.

―Vamos, te llevo a casa ―susurra Darien con pesar.

―Espera ―le pido con determinación, en estos momentos lo único que quiero es estar a su lado, estoy bastante nerviosa y ansiosa para querer regresar a casa ―Podemos quedarnos un rato juntos, por favor ―suplico, estos últimos días, han sido tan pesados, casi no hemos estado juntos, y si lo estamos es con los preparativos de la boda, lo único que deseo es estar entre sus brazos con tranquilidad y decirle cuanto le amo.

―¿Estas segura? ―pregunta Darien en un susurro.

―Por favor ―Le digo mientras tomo una de sus manos y comienzo a jalarlo hacia la sala, cuando al fin estamos cerca del sillón me siento mientras lo jalo para que haga lo mismo que yo.

Al fin ambos estamos en el sofá y yo me acurruco contra él, me siento tan bien entre sus brazos, tan inmensamente feliz, aquí nada importa más que él y yo.

Con un suspiro busco sus labios, siento una gran necesidad de él, de sentirme querida por él, afortunadamente el responde a mi beso con ímpetu, acariciando mis brazos, mientras profundiza cada vez más el beso, yo lo sujeto por la camisa y lo jalo más hacia mí, más cerca, más aun… no me es suficiente.

Los besos siguen, cada vez más intensos y apasionados, Darien me hace sentir tan bien, que no soy consciente de nada que no sea su boca sobre la mía, el calor que su cuerpo irradia sobre el mío, sus manos recorriendo suave y lentamente mi piel.

Me siento en una especie de nube, muy alta y que flota suavemente y Darien está ahí, sujetándome con fuerza y posesión… y yo me siento tan feliz.

Hasta que de pronto Darien me suelta y se aleja con brusquedad de mí, regreso bruscamente a la realidad, al pequeño sofá. Mi respiración acelerada me hace sentir mareada y aturdida, mientras Darien está a unos pasos de mi con los puños apretados y respirando con brusquedad.

―Hemos esperado tanto… creo que podemos esperar una noche más ―susurra suavemente Darien, sin mirarme, creo que lo dice más para él que para mí, pero no estoy segura.

―No quiero ―digo con seguridad en la voz y me sorprendo de inmediato ante mi apresurada respuesta. Pero es verdad, no quiero esperar más, no quiero seguir preguntándome porque Darien no me desea como mujer, porque siempre es tan fuerte para alejarse de mí, cuando sé que si fuera por mí definitivamente no lo haría, no podría alejarme nunca de él.

―¿De qué hablas princesa? ―me pregunta suavemente mientras esa hermosa sonrisa vuelve a inundar sus labios y regresa a sentarse a mi lado, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

―De que no quiero que te detengas más… Quiero estar entre tus brazos, de todas las maneras posibles ―digo aun decidida, completamente segura de que es lo que quiero y, es a él con o sin boda.

―Serena, no sabes lo mucho que te deseo, pero hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir… y aun que me duela, no te imaginas cuanto, esperaremos a mañana ―dice mientas besa suavemente mi frente.

¿De qué demonios habla? ¿A quién ha prometido que cosa? estoy comenzando a enfadarme, es tan frustrante que solo él sepa las cosas y yo no. Pero justo cuando abro la boca para preguntar, la puerta de la casa se abre, y entra Apolo, el padre de Darien.

―Chicos ―nos saluda mi futuro suegro y yo me doy cuenta que aún estoy un poco recostada sobre el sofá, siento que mis mejillas arden al darme cuenta de eso y me enderezo con premura, intentando que mis ropas no parezcan tan descompuestas ―¿Y tu madre Darien? ―pregunta Apolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―Ha salido… ultimando los detalles de la boda ―explica Darien.

―Sera mejor que lleves a casa a Serena… ya después de mañana podrán pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos ―dice con una sonrisa Apolo, pero a mí no me engaña, parece molesto. Darien asiente mientras se levanta y toma mi mano, obligándome a hacer lo mismo ―No tardes ―añade antes de que lleguemos a la puerta.

.

Cuando el auto para en la entrada de mi casa, mi casa por hoy, solo por hoy… me siento un poco frustrada por no entender el actuar de Darien.

Me da la mano para que salga del auto y yo la aceptó a regañadientes pero esta vez cuando salgo es él el que me estrecha entre sus brazos y entonces todo mi mal humor se esfuma.

―Lo siento pequeña, sé que piensas que no te deseo… pero te aseguro, que en lo único que pienso últimamente es en que llegue la noche de mañana ―susurra Darien contra mi frente, yo entierro aún más mi rostro contra su pecho.

―Es tan extraño esto Darien, me haces sentir de una manera que no comprendo… Y siempre… ―me quedo callada, no sé cómo decirle que quiero seguir, seguir hasta donde debamos llegar, pero temo pasarme y decir algo que una chica no debería.

―Lo se Serena… te consolaría si te digo, que yo llevo sintiendo eso mismo por casi dos años ―dice sujetando mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos ―se lo que estas sintiendo pero solo será una noche más ―añade con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Y entonces yo me pregunto por qué si lleva dos años sintiendo esto que yo siento, no ha querido llegar más allá, porque se reprime y me hace sentir de este modo.

―Darien yo… ―susurro pero las palabras no salen de mis labios.

―Yo te amo Serena y muero por que sea mañana… muero por que seas completamente mía ―susurra y no puedo evitar sonreír ante hermosas palabras.

―Ya soy tuya tonto ―le confieso, aunque creo que no hay nada que confesar, él lo sabe.

―Pero mañana lo serás en todos los sentidos y ante los ojos de todos… ―dice con tanta intensidad, mirándome aun a los ojos, que un fuerte suspiro sale de mis labios ―Te amo ―añade antes de besarme nuevamente.

Esta vez me besa con pasión, sin restricciones, a tal grado que me deja sin respiración y deseos de tenerlo aún más cerca. El beso se prolonga largamente mientras sus manos recorren mi cuerpo con descaro, y su respiración entrecortada llena mis sentidos y me hace desearlo aún más… su lengua recorre mi boca de una manera tan deliciosa que no puedo evitar que un gemido salga de mis labios, entonces él se separa ligeramente de mi para mirarme.

Después de mirarme detenidamente por unos segundos, respira con brusquedad y regresa su boca a la mía, ahora aun con mayor intensidad.

.

Cuando por fin entro a casa, estoy nuevamente en una hermosa y esponjosa nube, y entonces soy vagamente consiente a partir de mañana, pasaremos cada noche juntos, de que esta es **_Nuestra última noche distanciados._**

De pronto salgo con brusquedad de mi hermosa nube, cuando escucho los gritos de mis muy adoradas amigas.

―Serena por dios… pensé que Darien te comería a besos ―dice Mina en un gritito que hace que enrojezca con violencia ante aquel comentario.

―Mina cállate, no ves que están desesperados por que sea su noche de bodas ―añade Lita con una sonrisa pícara, lo que la verdad no ayuda.

―Chicas por Dios cállense… los padres de Serena nos van a escuchar ―dice Ami, reprendiendo a las chicas por sus escandalosos comentarios.

―¿Qué hacen aquí chicas? ―pregunto curiosa ya que se supone que deberían dormir temprano para mañana llegar a casa a buena hora para arreglarnos todas juntas para la boda.

―Ya que no quisiste despedida de soltera hemos decididos hacer una piyamada de soltera en tu casa ―explica Mina con un gritito emocionada.

―Si Serena, pero nos dormiremos temprano para que mañana estés radiante el día de tu boda ―explica Rei hablando por primera vez.

―Ya hablamos con tu mamá y está completamente de acuerdo ―ahora es Ami la que explica. Lo que quiere decir que todo está bien.

Entre bromas y risitas tontas subimos a mi habitación, un rato después mamá nos sube bocadillos, té y pastelillos… mientras nosotros adaptamos mi habitación para poder pasar todas la noche juntas.

.

Cuando las bromas y la comida terminan, todas nos acomodamos en nuestras improvisados lechos, bueno todas ellas porque yo estoy en mi amplia y cómoda cama… todas alegaron que por ser el día de mi boda debía dormir cómodamente para despertar radiante.

Lo que ellas no sabían era que yo no estaba muy segura de poder dormir, ya llevaba varios minutos dando vuelta en la cama, todas estaban en silencio y parecería que se han quedado dormidas, todas, menos yo.

Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en mañana…

.

.

 ** _Chiquillas bellas, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado._**

 ** _Besitos!_**


	2. Aviso

Hola a todos.

Les cuento que pronto podrán encontrar esta historia completa en Whattpad, al igual que todas mis demás historias, para quien guste leerlas nuevamente.

Espero que se animen.

Les dejo el link de mi perfil

user/DriaChiba

Besos!


End file.
